


Keep Him Warm

by LittleMissRunOn (KuribohIChooseYou)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, literally the first thing i've written in ten years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuribohIChooseYou/pseuds/LittleMissRunOn
Summary: Nowaki decides Hiroki gets too lonely while Nowaki is working, and comes up with an idea to remedy that.
Relationships: Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Keep Him Warm

For the past four months or so, things between Nowaki and Hiroki had been… Well, for the lack of a kinder word, _strained_. 

The longer Nowaki thought about it, he could not remember a distinct period since he returned from America that the relationship had been completely void of stress. Hiroki was drowning himself in his teaching, working his hardest to become a full-fledged professor, shoving his love of Japanese literature down the throats of those who had the misfortune of forgetting to sign up for classes as soon as the university released the lists. Hiroki’s love of teaching literature was fierce, almost as fierce as his love for literature itself, and to the average student that love was interpreted as brutal and unforgiving. As for the rare student that crossed Professor Kamijou’s path that understood his sole desire to see the love of literature pass from himself to another, they were rewarded with his favor and thus did not have chalk thrown at them as often as their other students. They were not exempt, but Hiroki secretly lived to see passion similar to his own flare up inside of another and expressed that in his own way, which usually manifested in forgiving a wandering look or a stray check of a cellphone once a week. 

Nowaki had completely dived into his residency and every day he got closer to thinking of himself solely as a professional. He would catch himself every now and then thinking he was really becoming a doctor and stop and remind himself that he already was one. These children and their parents trusted him to treat and care and uphold his oath as a doctor, despite his mind occasionally popping in to say, “Well, you’re only a resident.” 

To Nowaki, it didn’t feel real. He had fast-tracked himself on route to his goal, and the time spent working to achieve that goal had seemed to fly by. While the arduous studying had seemed to drag on minute by minute, by the time Nowaki picked his head up he was already done and moving on to the next phase. Even his time in America had only seemed to slow down when he thought of Hiroki. While some days this was an hourly occurrence or more, there were just too many days that demanded his full attention every minute and if he had let his thoughts wander to Hiroki, Nowaki would have lost himself. On the days where he let himself succumb to his longing, Nowaki would compose a letter to his lover, sign it, stamp it, and walk to the post office bin, only to turn around and file the letter away with all the others. 

Even now, Nowaki still battled with himself over focusing while he was at work if Hiroki and he had had a disagreement or if it had been a week or more since they had even seen the other awake. Too many days Nowaki came home well after Hiroki had left for Mitsuhashi University, or in the dead of night where he had to sleep on the couch because his alarm needed to be set hours before Hiroki’s and he refused to disturb the other man’s sleep, or there were days when Nowaki didn’t come home at all. His shifts would run so late because of emergencies and/or being short staffed that the time to travel home, fall asleep, and travel back would have eaten up all he had for his break. So Nowaki kept one of Hiroki’s pillows in his locker with an old blanket Hiroki had had since before the men had met to sleep with on the break room couch, or in a dark and quiet patient room if there was one available. If he couldn’t have the real thing to snuggle with, he at least wanted to surround himself with the memories that came with Hiroki’s spiced scent. 

Hiroki did not have to say much whenever he and Nowaki were finally together for Nowaki to get the hint. Hiroki would never say it outright and would never forgive himself if he ever consciously gave Nowaki the impression he was disappointed in his work hours. Hiroki would sooner die than tell Nowaki his work hours were an inconvenience; his own were no better if he really thought about it. How many nights had he not slept in lieu of working and how many nights had he stayed over in his office? Hiroki knew he could endure the hecticness and support his significant other as best he could, but that didn’t stop him from becoming depressed when he went without seeing the taller man for a noticeable amount of time. The days had started to carry an unmistakable chill of the impending winter, and Hiroki hated the cold, adding to the pile of reasons for his constant sour mood. 

Nowaki had just started his second year of residency, and that meant new residents for Tsumori-senpai to train. Tonight happened to be a slow night, and Tsumori told him just before seven o’clock to go home, and he would call if there was a change in one of his patients, but he was sure the new residents could use the experience. It had been nearly eight full days since Nowaki and Hiroki had spent any time together and Nowaki did not even think to argue with Tsumori about sending him home two hours before the end of his shift. 

It was a gorgeous autumn evening. The sky was still bright with a hazy rose-colored filter as the days fought ardently to stay long and warm against the inevitable and impending winter bleakness. The chill had won out against the sun tonight as the night air was cool and dry and Nowaki decided to get off a stop early on the train ride home to enjoy the fresh air – something he hadn’t had enough of in the last week. He had called Hiroki as he left the hospital to ask him what he wanted Nowaki to pick up for dinner, and had Hiroki call in an order with their usual Thai restaurant while Nowaki rode the train. As Nowaki left the restaurant carrying the take-out bags, a ruckus of laughter and mewling caught his attention, and an idea struck him so hard he wondered how he’d never thought of it before. 

\-----

“What the hell is that?”

Hiroki had been sitting crossed legged at the coffee table grading papers when Nowaki had walked in the door, and as soon as he lifted his head to greet the younger man, that was the only thing that could come out of his mouth. It didn’t matter it’d been over a week since the two lovers had spoken in person, or had spent any time together apart from Nowaki crawling into bed in the middle of the night, or had been able to release themselves by drowning in the other’s touch with something as simple as a kiss. None of it mattered right now. None of it mattered, because Nowaki had brought home a god damn cat. Scratch that – a _fucking kitten_. 

Nowaki ignored the question and smiled at the set table, moving to put the take-out down on it. Now both hands free, Nowaki held the small orange kitten up in the air, as if to inspect it in the light, and then brought the kitten to his face to snuggle it. Nowaki instead had the gall to ask, “Isn’t he just the cutest, Hiro-san?” 

Hiroki was far from impressed and glared at the creature that looked even smaller than it was in Nowaki’s hands. Hiroki had never had a pet in all his years and had never wanted one. They were just something else to take care of and Hiroki preferred to focus on his work than on some animal that needed to shit in a box. “Where did you even get that thing? Why do you have it?” Hiroki’s voice was getting higher with each full sentence, but he did not seem to notice. 

“The veterinary clinic down the block was having an adoption event. I stopped in to look, and this poor guy clung to my leg and wouldn’t let me put him down. He begged me to take him home, Hiro-san.” Nowaki turned to Hiroki with shining eyes, the kitten still snuggled up against his cheek. “How could you say no to a face like this, Hiro-san?” 

“Easily,” Hiroki huffed, slightly blushing from the smile Nowaki gave him. “How do you expect to take care of that thing?” 

“We both will, Hiro-san. I think we could both use a pet around here. I think it will be good for us,” Nowaki gently said as he eased closer to Hiroki on the floor with the kitten outstretched. “He could keep you company when I’m at the hospital late. I know how lonely you get without me.” 

Hiroki huffed at Nowaki’s (true) words, crossed his arms, and turned his back just as the kitten was about to be dropped in his lap. The orange thing mewled softly in Nowaki’s large hands, staring inquisitively back at him when Hiroki looked over his shoulder at the thing. Hiroki’s left eye began to twitch, watching as the measly little creature squirmed to escape Nowaki’s hold and attach itself to Hiroki. Taken aback by the kitten’s insistence, Hiroki turned and scurried backwards until his shoulder blades hit one of his book piles. Gathering himself up ungraciously, Hiroki announced he was going to start serving dinner. 

The damn kitten wouldn’t leave him alone. All through dinner, the insistent creature played with Hiroki’s socks, digging in its tiny claws and pulling softly, meowing the entire time. It was having an absolute ball. Hiroki had tried multiple times to push the damn thing away gently with the side of his foot, and each time the kitten ran back quicker than the last time. Eventually, Hiroki gave up and tried his best to ignore it and focus on Nowaki’s recount of his day. 

\-----

In his haste to bring home his new prize for Hiroki, Nowaki had not taken the time to buy any toys or any beds or even a litterbox for the kitten. Honestly, that pissed Hiroki off the most. Now, on his way home from the university, Hiroki had to go shopping for the abomination that had attempted to sleep in bed with him and Nowaki – and after weeks of them being apart there was zero chance of him sharing his lover with anyone else for the night. He knew the second Nowaki brought the cat home that it was not going back to wherever it had come from. Nowaki knew all too well what it felt like to be abandoned, and Hiroki knew better than to bring up the subject of returning the animal because it was unwanted. A night together was much needed between the two men and picking a fight over a gesture Nowaki had made with his heart was not worth it. 

Nowaki had sent him a quick text a little over an hour ago telling him he was heading in for a new shift. Nowaki having had a morning and an afternoon at home was something Hiroki was grateful for, as he knew the man was starting to run on fumes. Turning the key to the apartment, Hiroki opened the door to the orange kitten sitting patiently behind it, seeming to have been waiting for him since he left for work that morning, even though it had been left alone for less than two hours.

Hiroki side-stepped the little beast, closing the door behind him and walking towards the kitchen to unpack his pet store purchase. The kitten immediately sprang up and followed Hiroki from room to room, pushing himself against Hiroki’s ankle when he stopped at the counter. Hiroki filled the ceramic dish with a fish painted on it with some kibble and took himself and his briefcase into his office and shut the door behind him. 

The incessant meowing and the occasional paw reaching out through the slim opening at the bottom of the door was driving Hiroki insane. There was no way he could work under these conditions. Caving in and letting the annoying creature access to his office, Hiroki settled back into the chair with a pen in one hand and his now-cold coffee in the other.

It was now with amazement that Hiroki watched the kitten grab hold of his slacks and begin to climb up his leg. The kitten seeming satisfied with its newfound perch curled up and began to softly purr on Hiroki’s lap. There was little else Hiroki could do about the thing, as his heart was not nearly that cold as to push the kitten away. What was that saying, anyway, about how you couldn’t move if your pet fell asleep on you? 

Hiroki had been so focused on trying to grade papers that he hadn’t noticed the distinct chill in the air of the apartment. When he stood up again, he would remind himself to turn the floor heating on. Hiroki absolutely hated the cold, and always used it as an excuse to snuggle with Nowaki (he hadn’t needed an excuse for quite some time, but Hiroki knew his lover enjoyed his verbal requests to be closer to him, however Hiroki was able to voice them). Much to his surprise, the soft purr and the emanating warmth from the kitten in his lap staved off any discomfort Hiroki felt. If there was anything good about having a new pet around, Hiroki thought, at least it can make itself useful. 

\-----

Nowaki’s shift ended when Tsumori sent him home sometime near midnight. Nowaki hadn’t bothered to check his watch, already knowing Hiroki had gone to bed hours prior. Bleary eyed and only wanting to sleep in his own bed, Nowaki went through the motions of the subway system and the short walk home from his stop. One of his patient’s condition had taken a nosedive and Nowaki had just gotten her stable again before the hospital had quieted for the long evening ahead. He would not complain about the effort it took to return home after such a rough shift; the luxury of returning home in the first place was not something Nowaki could ever take for granted. He was still on-call, but at least he would sleep in a bed tonight instead of the worn couch in the employee breakroom.

Hiroki had left one light on for him, which spilled out into the hallway as Nowaki opened the front door and it caused him to smile warmly. If Nowaki had left a light on, Hiroki would surely have reamed him out for increasing the electricity bill unnecessarily. This gesture for Nowaki had told him that his lover had been hoping he would come home that evening, even without communication between the two on the subject. This morning had already been a rare occurrence for the men; Nowaki making breakfast and Hiroki oversleeping and needing to rush to get ready. Despite the orange kitten clinging to his pant leg, and Nowaki having to pull the kitten free and giving Hiroki a quick kiss goodbye, Hiroki had been remarkably composed so early in the morning. 

Nowaki heated up a plate of leftovers and ate them in silence, a book in one hand and a fork in the other. He washed his plate, took a quick shower to wash away the stress of work, and readied himself for a night curled up against Hiroki. The sight that greeted him when he opened the bedroom door nearly made him fall over. 

Hiroki had never had a pet his entire life and was unaccustomed with the feel of a pet running around the house. Nowaki knew Hiroki would need some time to warm up to the idea, but he swore he only had the best of intentions. Hiroki needed someone when Nowaki wasn’t there – the apartment was too quiet and too lonely when one of them spent so little time there. A puppy would have been too exuberant for Hiroki; too much work to care for as a first-time pet owner that also worked full time. 

Which is why when Nowaki saw Hiroki and the kitten curled up together in the bed, both sound asleep, one snoring and one purring, he was immediately taken aback. The sheets were pulled up high around Hiroki’s shoulders, the kitten half underneath them as it snuggled up against Hiroki’s chest. Hiroki had an arm laying loosely over the kitten, pulling it tight to him, even though it seemed the teeny little thing would not have left Hiroki’s side if the world depended on it. The two seemed to be seeking warmth from the other as the bitter night air threatened with the thought of winter. 

Neither even stirred when Nowaki pulled back the covers gently and slid into bed behind Hiroki, spooning flush against him. Nowaki fell asleep with his face buried in Hiroki’s hair, the smile on his face refusing to waver even the slightest bit as he drifted off. Nowaki had been right – a pet was exactly what they needed around here to make the impending winter bearable. Someone had to keep Hiroki warm while he was gone.


End file.
